Best Friend's Brother
by Dauntlessgirl347
Summary: Odette Eaton is not your typical teenage girl. She has moved from and back to her hometown of Chicago with her family. Her father, Marcus, beats her on a regular basis. Her parents are divorced. And she's still best friends with Tris Prior and the gang. What she doesn't know is that Tris has feelings for her brother. Can she survive high school and find love along the way?
1. Odette POV: The Meeting

My name is Odette Claire Eaton. My mother divorced my father, Marcus Eaton, when I was a baby and ever since then he abuses both my brother and I. My relationship with any of them hasn't been quite good recently. My mother hasn't contacted me since the day that my father forced us to leave the great state of Illinois to go to Connecticut. I'm scared out of my mind about my father and whether todays beatings will be as bad as the previous one (they usually are). And my brother. Oh, my brother. He ran away from home for a week when I was 10 and he was 12. His excuse once he got back was that he couldn't take it anymore and that he needed to get out. But did he ever think to take me. NO! That week was the worst week that I have ever had. My brother was missing and Marcus was pissed (yes I call him Marcus). He gave me double the beatings that week. I am still mad at Tobias to this day. I turn 16 in a month and a half and I'm starting my sophomore year in high school. The one good thing is that we are moving back to my home town, the lovely Chicago.

I wake up to sharp pain in my back where the freshest lashes are located. I realize that I must have turned over at some time during the middle of the night. I look at the clock and it reads 6:27AM. Three minutes till my alarm goes off. I decide I might as well get up now and pick out my outfit. We are moving today. All of my clothes that I will need for the next weekish are in my small suitcase. I never know how long it's going to take me to unpack so I learned last time we moved to pack a small suitcase with the essentials that you will need for a while. I decide on black high waist shorts and an olive green tank to tuck into it. I decide that my combat boots will look nice with this arrangement.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"SHIT!" I jump at least a foot in the air. I should have been expecting that. I quickly turn my alarm off before it disturbs Marcus. I go take a shower and put on my clothes for the day. All my boxes are packed and only need to be loaded into the moving truck. My brother and Marcus take about 3 hours to load everything into the truck along with the help of the movers. I hate that I am not 16 yet so I cannot drive a separate car all the way to Chicago. I have to choose between Marcus who beats me at least 4 times a week or Tobias who left me during my worst week EVER! I guess I take the less physically demanding of the two, but I'm not going to like it.

"ODETTE! ARE YOU READY TO GO!" That was Tobias. I'm riding with him. I won't talk to him and I won't even acknowledge that he is in the same car as me, per usual. I get in the car and Tobias turns on the radio and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons is on. Now that is one of my favorite songs to sing to and Tobias knows that. It's like he payed the radio station to play that so I would have a good time or something. Whatever. I'm gonna sing because I love to sing, not because of some magic my brother may or may not have pulled off.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the Chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, The Apocalypse_

_Whoa_

This is when Tobias starts singing with me.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, Whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, Whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Of course Tobias would interrupt the song to talk. "You know you have a really pretty singing voice. I don't think I've ever told you that before." That was nice and all but it definitely wasn't going to fix anything between us.

"Thanks, _bro._" I said those words with every ounce of venom that I could muster. It looked like it really hurt him too. Oh well. Serves him right. I fall asleep to the sound of Imagine Dragons in the background.

"WAKE UP ODETTE!" I reach out and punch. First instinct. I connect with Tobias's jaw and see that we are nowhere like we were when I fell asleep. "OWW… Well, we're here. I'm gonna go get some ice from the cooler."

I see a charming house and think that Tobias must be playing a joke on me because this cannot be our home. It's nowhere near Marcus's normal style. It's big and stone on the outside with a huge porch and in what seems to be a neighborhood. Marcus is the plain jane of houses. I see that our moving truck and Marcus are here though so I guess this is our house. I get out of the car and see that both sets of neighbors are out just looking at the commotion. To the left of our house is a family of four. I see what looks like a mother and father with two children. They look nice. I wish my family was nice. The mother and father are wearing grey and matching smiles. Their son wears blue and appears to have a lot of curiosity. It looks like I would get along with the daughter. We at least have the same sense of style. All four of them have varying shades of blond hair. To the right side of our house a single boy stands. He's hot. DAMN that boy is fine. He has hair as black as night and sparkling green eyes. He wears a confidence about him that just attracts me to him more.

"Odette. Please call me Four whenever we're in public from now on." Oh this is something that I can sure use to my advantage later.

"Sure, Four." I say with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I call the best room!"

I go upstairs and into the first room I can find. It's my favorite color, green. I know instantly that this room is meant for me. I plop my suitcase down on the floor and go back outside to make sure that none of my stuff gets broken.

Once outside I see that Marcus is talking to the family of neighbors. I go over to the girl and complement her on her outfit. It is black leggings and a dark purple off the shoulder sweater dress that comes up to mid-thigh. She has a thick black belt around her hips. She also wears combat boots like me. She graciously receives the complement and tells me that her friend Christina helped her pick it out. She complements me back on my outfit.

"What school are you going to be going to?" It was bound to come up sooner or later.

"Ummm… I think it's called Faction High." I personally think it's a cool name and would be cool to go there if that didn't happen to be where both my mom and dad went to high school. The whole jest of the school was that there were 5 categories or "Factions." The first is Amity, the peaceful. I know I won't fit in there. There is Abnegation, the selfless. That is where both my parents were when they graduated. After the week long incident with Tobias being gone, there is no way I was going to be selfless. Then there was Erudite, the intelligent. I get ok grades but I'm nowhere near smart enough for those know-it-alls. There was also candor, the honest. PAH-LEASE! I've been hiding the fact that I've been getting beaten up by Marcus for years now. I would not call myself honest. That leaves the last faction. Dauntless, the brave. I'm not the bravest but I'd like to think that I can stand up to anyone (other than Marcus) and do what's right. Once you've been sorted, you are expected to have classes with your faction, eat with your faction, socialize with your faction. Basically, ignore everyone else. I could live with that.

"Cool. I go there too. I'm in Dauntless." We talk for a while longer and she invites me into her house. We goof off and she shows me her closet which is stocked (thanks to Christina) full of the most gorgeously rebellious clothes that I have ever seen. I think I need to meet this Christina. Somehow we got onto the subject of boys.

"Who was that guy on the other side of my house?" I really want to know. He was amazingly attractive.

"Oh. Peter. Don't bother with him. He's rude to all the girls and nobody knows for sure but we all think he's dating this girl named Molly. Other than that he's the typical jock. Plays football mostly. No one really knows much about him." I was really disappointed to hear this. Not the jock/football playing part, but the fact that he has a girlfriend.

"So is there anyone that you like that I should stay away from." I try to lighten the mood but she just bites her lip and shakes her head really fast.

"I don't think we'll have that problem." I wonder what she means by that.

We walk downstairs for her to introduce me to her parents and to my surprise by brother and Marcus are there.

"Oh, Beatrice, honey. We invited the Eatons over for dinner tonight. It's a good thing you came down. We were just about to call you two." Are we really having dinner over here? Marcus has never let us eat at someone's house before. It's kind of a shock.

"Ok, mom. By the way. This is Odette. She's Mr. Eaton's daughter and will be attending Faction high with me." I just grin. I'm happy that Tris (that's what she told me to call her) is my friend.

"That's wonderful dear. Odette what grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore Mrs. Prior. My brother is a senior."

"Well it's good to know that you will have my class. I teach British Literature to all sophomores." She's my TEACHER? This could be fun.

"I love British Literature. Shakespeare is so classic and I've always had a flair for the dramatic."

"Good to know one of my students won't be groaning or falling asleep during the whole Shakespeare semester I have planned." YES! Shakespeare semester! How can it get any better. "And we're going to be acting out famous scenes from Shakespeare plays." OH MY GOODNESS!

"I think I just found my new favorite teacher." She laughs. We sit down to dinner and us children are very quiet as the adults talk.

Once dinner is over I say goodbye to Tris and head home. I make sure to run to my room (which now has all my furniture in it) and lock myself in before Marcus can get to me. I fall asleep wondering what tomorrow will bring as my first day begins at Faction High.

Disclaimer(s): 1) I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette. 2) I do not own the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. 3) The title "Best Friend's Brother" comes from a song from a tv show named Victorious. I do not own this song.


	2. Tobias POV: The Meeting

TOBIAS POV

Today is the day that we are going to move back to Chicago. I barely remember it at all. I was 5 and Odette was 3 when we left. Mom had just divorced Marcus and the beatings began shortly after.

We have to be leaving soon and if I know my sister, and I do, she will just be getting up.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"SHIT!" Yep. That's her. I'll give her a little time to get ready before I bug her about getting in the car. I know she'll ride with me even though she all but hates me. She wouldn't risk riding with Marcus on that long of a ride. I go downstairs and help Marcus and the movers load the truck. I then tell Marcus that he can get started on his way to Chicago and that we will be behind him by only a few minutes.

"ODETTE! ARE YOU READY TO GO!" She better be ready or it's both of our heads on the line. She comes trudging down the stairs and into the car with her little suitcase full of essentials.

Once we're in the car I turn on the radio thinking it might help getting things loosened up a bit in here. It's like the gods were on my side because Radioactive by Imagine Dragons comes on. It's one of her favorite songs to sing to. She can't resist it. Just like I thought she would, she starts singing.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the Apocalypse._

_Whoa_

This is when I start to sing with her. Like her I can't resist this song.

_I'm waking up I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I figure now is time for stage to of Operation: Loosen Up. "You know you have a really pretty singing voice. I don't think I've ever told you that before." Complement her and she will open up to you. She is a girl after all.

"Thanks, _bro_." She said that like she practically had to spit out the last word. Before the songs even over she's fallen asleep. I just wonder how much more it will take of me to get her back to being my sister who did everything with me. The sister who I protected and protected me.

* * *

We drive into the neighborhood that we will now call home and our house is on the first street on the right. It's the third house on the left hand side of that particular street. It's very beautiful. I know my sister will love it. I park the car, get out, go around to her side of the car, and open her door. She is still sleeping.

"WAKE UP ODETTE!" The next thing I know a fist collides with my jaw. "OWW… Well, we're here. I'm going to go get some ice from the cooler. I walked toward the back of the car and see this beautiful petite blonde girl. She is not pretty but she is striking and downright beautiful. I'll get to know her better, just you wait. The girl reminds me that I want to be called something different here. You know, new town new life kind of thing. I decide I'll go with the name Four. It's my football jersey number. "Odette. Please call me Four whenever we're in public from now on."

"Sure, Four." Oh, man. Was I sure going to regret this later. "I call the best room!"

I go upstairs and go to the farthest room down. It was obviously meant for me. It was a modestly small room with blue and black horizontal striped walls. That's my favorite color combination. I set down the first box of my stuff and go back downstairs. I walk outside and see Odette talking to the pretty blonde. I have to admit. If they didn't have drastically different hair, they might have been twins. My sister has long wavy dark brunette hair and the blonde's hair is pin strait. Hell, even their fashion choice was similar. I'm pretty sure that Odette has the same dress in green.

I look at our other neighbor. He is wearing a Faction High football Jersey. Now I could get into this talk. I go over to him and introduce myself.

"Hey there. My name's Four. I see you play for the Knights. What position?" I need to know if this guys gonna be my competition or am I in the clear.

"The names Peter. I'm a kicker for the Knights. Do you play?" Do I play? DO I PLAY? If only he knew who he was talking to.

"Yeah. I was QB for the Hartford High Lions. First QB in school history to start as a freshman. This would have been my fourth year there as QB, but we moved here." I hope I wasn't bragging too much.

"That's perfect! Our last QB just graduated last year and we've been having a hell of a time trying to replace him." YES, YES, YES, YES!

We continued talking about football and tryouts until Marcus called me over. He introduced me to the Priors. They are the parents of the pretty blonde and her brother. Apparently they invited us over for dinner. There's no way I would turn down a chance to eat dinner with her.

We walked into their house and Odette and the pretty blonde girl were walking down the stairs.

"Oh, Beatrice, honey. We invited the Eatons over for dinner tonight. It's a good thing that you came down. We were just about to call you two." _Beatrice._ What a beautiful name. Just like her. I can't help but stare.

"Ok, mom. By the way. This is Odette. She's Mr. Eaton's daughter and will be attending Faction High with me." I couldn't listen to any more. I was too focused on Beatrice. She glanced my way more than once during the time that her mother was talking to my sister but just kept looking down and chewing on her lip. That's adorable. Next thing I know we were being moved to the dinner table.

During dinner, Beatrice and I kept sneaking glances at each other but when she'd see my gaze on her beautiful blue-grey eyes, she'd look away as if she were embarrassed. She has no reason to be.

Sooner than I'd like dinner was over and we were on our way home. Odette made a bee line for her room not knowing that Marcus was going to stay for an extra few minutes to talk to the Priors. I casually made my way to my new room. Once I got there all my furniture was in the room and I locked the door. I fell asleep quickly knowing that tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure at Faction High.

Disclaimer(s): 1) I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette. 2) I do not own the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons 3) The title is based off of a song from the tv series Victorious called Best Friends Brother. I do not own that song.


	3. Tris POV: The Meeting

TRIS POV

I wake up to the sound of a truck backing into the recently purchased house next door. This must be the day. The day that the new neighbors come and I finally get to see if they are worth my attention. I decide to get changed into what I hope will impress whoever moves in. Just your basic sweater dress over leggings with a thick belt and combat boots. I put my long blonde hair into a high ponytail. I took a shower last night so I am still relatively clean. I go downstairs and see my family excitedly talking about the new family moving in today.

"What do you know about them?" Typical, inquisitive Caleb. He's such a dork. He's ALREADY wearing his school clothes. At Faction High we have to wear different color clothes depending on what faction we were sorted into. Red and Yellow for Amity. White and Black mix for Candor. Blue for Erudite (That's where Caleb is). Grey for Abnegation. That's where mom and dad were sorted when they went to Faction High (I guess they never got over the whole grey clothes thing). And last but not least, Black for Dauntless. That's where I was sorted. Well, I've got news for you Caleb, SCHOOL DOESN'T START TILL TOMORROW! I for one don't wear my good school clothes until school actually starts. I like to live in color too.

"I know that they are a family of three. A father and two chidren. Their last name is Eaton and that's all I know." Well thanks mom. That tells me almost nothing. I eat in silence and kiss my mom and dad on the cheek to tell them that I appreciated the cooking for us.

I go back up to my room since the Eatons aren't here yet. I love to write music and I'm working on this song right now that I've got the music for but no lyrics. It's killing me! I just need some inspiration.

"THEY'RE HERE!"

"THANKS MOM! BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" I take the time to smooth down my hair. Hey you never know. There could be a cute guy.

I go outside and my mom, dad, and Caleb are staring at this really important man in the driveway of the house next door. But there are two cars that weren't there last night. Who could be driving the other one?

All of a sudden I see a fist shoot up and collide with a person's nose outside the second car. My first thought was along the lines of oww or that's gotta hurt but then I see who got hit and even though he is clutching his nose like it in fact does hurt, his eyes are what draw me to him. They are navy colored and full of sorrow and pain. It's intriguing. I look him over as he moves towards the back of the car to what looks like a cooler. He is very fit and muscular. And he's tall. If I would have to guess I'd say 6ft 3in.

"Sure, _Four._" I guess Four is his name? That's a weird name. "I call the best room!" With that they race to the inside of the house. The import looking man comes over and introduces himself to my parents and Caleb walks inside.

"Hello, My name is Marcus Eaton. It's a pleasure to meet you." I don't know something seems off about him. Could he be too polite or could it be that evil glint in his eye. Yep. Definitely the evil glint.

Then his daughter comes out of the house and walks right toward me. She complements my outfit. I thank her and tell her to call me Tris. I complement her outfit also. She wears High waisted black shorts and an olive green tank top. She also has on combat boots. Oh, yeah. We were going to be fast friends. Just wait till she sees my closet. She was very cute actually. Very noticeable. She looks a lot like me but the hair was WAY off. Instead of pin strait blonde hair she has very dark brown wavy hair. Other than that the length is the same and everything. She tells me to call her Odette.

"What school are you going to be going to?" It was an innocent enough question.

"Umm… I think it's called Faction High." Yay!

"Cool. I go there too. I'm in Dauntless." This is going to be a good year.

Over the edge of Odette's solder I see the Four guy going over to Peter. Peter? REALLY? I invite Odette inside to see my closet. We laugh and talk and suddenly we got onto the subject of boys. I seriously don't even remember how that came up.

"Who was that guy on the other side of my house?" Great. Now Peter is taking my new friend too.

"Oh. Peter. Don't bother with him. He's rude to all the girls and nobody knows for sure but we all think that he's dating this girl named Molly. Other than that he's just the typical jock. Plays football mostly. No one really knows that much about him." She looks almost disappointed for some reason.

"So is there anyone that you like that I should stay away from." I don't want to tell her that I have a crush on my new best friend's brother. I just shake my head really fast and bite my lip.

"I don't think we'll have that problem." And if we did it would be weird because the guy I like is HER BROTHER!

I want to introduce her to my parents so I take her downstairs. I figure that they'll be in by now. I walk down stairs and am greeted by those perfect navy blue eyes once again.

"Oh, Beatrice, honey. We invited the Eatons over for dinner tonight. It's a good thing you came down. We were just about to call you two." Thanks MOM! Calling me Beatrice in front of the cutest boy in town is so embarrassing.

"Ok, mom. By the way. This is Odette. She's Mr. Eaton's daughter and will be attending Faction High with me." I really wanted for Odette to meet my mom.

"That's wonderful dear. Odette what grade are you in?" I immediately knew why she was asking this. My mom is a teacher at Faction High and probably wants to know if she has Odette in any of her classes.

"I'm a sophomore Mrs. Prior. My brother is a senior." My mom smiles at Odette. I think she can tell that she is going to like her. I steal a glance at Four. He is already looking my way. I just looked down and chewed on my lip hoping to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Well it's good to know that you will have my class. I teach British Literature to all sophomores." Odette's eyes go wide as if she is shocked that my mom is her teacher. I hold back a giggle. I guess you can't judge a book buy it's cover. I sneak another glance at Four. He's STILL looking at me. I look down and bit my lip again. This time when the blush comes so does this feeling inside my stomach that I cannot describe. It feels good.

"I love British Literature. Shakespeare is so classic and I've always had a flair for the dramatic." Oh, my mom is going to love her.

"Good to know that one of my students won't be groaning or falling asleep during the whole Shakespeare semester that I have planned. And we are going to be acting out famous scenes from Shakespeare plays." Did I mention my mom double majored in English and Theatre in college. So Shakespeare is kind of her life.

"I think I just found my new favorite teacher." Odette laughs and we settle down for dinner. Throughout the whole dinner the adults would talk. Odette would keep to herself and Caleb was reading. I kept looking at Four. I'd meet those beautiful navy blue eyes and for a second see something that wasn't there before. It almost looked like hope. I looked down clearly embarrassed. We did this two or three times and then dinner was over.

Marcus stayed to talk to my parents but Odette rushed home. I wonder what's wrong with her. Four just wondered home as if nothing was wrong. I go up to bed and fall asleep knowing that tomorrow will bring some complications. I'm falling for my Best Friend's Brother.

Disclaimer(s): 1) I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette. 2) The title is based off of a song from the tv show Victorious called Best Friend's Brother. I do not own that.


	4. Odette POV: School Day 1 Part 1

ODETTE POV

I get up knowing that today is the first day of school. I wonder what it will be like. Will I be popular? Probably not. At least I know that I already have one good friend. I go over to the closet and grab my black capri leggings and dark grey button up shirtdress. Lastly I grab my dark grey espadrilles. I run to the shower and feel the warm water run over my wounds. I put on some basic eyeliner and mascara. The lip-gloss was always the hard part for me. Do I go with bright red or light pink? Today feels like a bright red day. I put on my clothes (but not shoes yet) and try to sneak downstairs. I get to the top of our staircase and hear the sound that haunts my nightmares. Marcus was whipping Tobias. I knew that I was not going to get out of this house without some sort of punishment. I was just about to go back to my room to try and climb out the window when Marcus turned his attention up the stairs towards me. SHIT! I run down the stairs and try to run out the door. Unfortunately he gets there first.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sounds angry. This is so not good.

"School. It's the first day." Shit. I shouldn't have said that. He punches me in the stomach.

"Don't embarrass me today. This is for your own good." He only says those words right before something bad is about to happen. And it does. He lashes out in anger, probably trying to teach me not to embarrass him any further than I might have already done. Next thing I know, Tobias is standing in front of me and punching Marcus in the nose. He goes down. The thing about Marcus is that he can only take on one of us at a time. Tobias knows that. We run to the car and we are off to school.

"Hey Odette. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you too much did he." Tobias talks to me genuinely.

"No. I'm fine. It's nothing I haven't gotten before or worse. Thanks though." I say this as though I don't care although I do. I care that he let me left me for a week so I had no choice but to feel the full wrath of Marcus. I also care that he saved me though not as much. We pull into school which was just a 5 minute drive away. He parks his beat up black pick up next to a black ford escape. I think I saw that car in the Prior's driveway. We walk into the school and find the office. We get our class schedules from a nice looking young man named Matt. I look at mine and smiled. I absolutely LOVE my schedule.

Odette Eaton

Dauntless

1st Period – AP Calc – Ms. Matthews

2nd Period – British Literature – Mrs. Prior

3rd Period – Faction History and Customs – Ms. Reyes

4th Period – Music – Ms. Wu

5th Period – PE – Coach Amar

6th Period – Lunch

7th Period – Art – Ms. Wu

8th Period – AP Biology – Mrs. Johnson

9th Period – Psychology – Mr. Kang

I walk out the door with Four on my heels. I round the corner on my way to find my locker (number 1316) and walk smack dab into a wall and fall on the ground. At least I thought it was a wall, I look up and see that it was my other neighbor. If possible he looks even hotter today. His hair is slightly messy and his green eyes sparkle. He wears a black muscle shirt and black jeans. Everyone else in the hallway disappears so it's like he and I are the only ones in the hallway. He smiles and holds out his hand to help me up.

"I'm Peter. Who are you angel?" He looks me up and down. I just blush furiously. Golly. I didn't know guys could do this to me.

"I'm Odette and if I'm an angel then you're a god." He smirks at that compliment.

"Uh-Hemm!" Ooops. I forgot that Four was still with us. I swear I must look like a tomato. But even still Four looks furious. After all I am his baby sister. Saved by the bell, the class bell that is. I guess I won't get the chance to go to my locker after all. I look back and Four isn't there anymore.

"Um. Peter. I don't know where my first class is. Can you help me?"

"Of course, angel." I hand over my schedule and he just laughs. "You have all your classes with the hottest guy here." I think I know who he's talking about but I want to play with him a bit.

"Awesome. When can I meet him?" He looks hurt at that but that passes quickly.

"You already have." With that he walks me to class. When we walk in I see Tris talking to a tan girl with chin length black hair. Her clothes are stunning! I bet this is Christina.

I go over to the empty chair between Tris and the only other empty chair in the room. I turn to Tris hoping that she will introduce me to Christina and she does.

"Why are you walking in with Peter? Is there something going on between you two? I want all the details." I laugh at Christina. She is a boy crazy teen. That's for sure.

"Seriously, Odette, didn't I warn you about him yesterday." I just frown and respond.

"Yes Tris. You did warn me about him. No Christina we are not together." Yet. Ugh! Why am I thinking this? He has that girl Tris told me about. Molly. "And he was walking me to class because I bumped into him this morning and didn't know where the class was. He was being a complete gentleman." When I say this they look as though they don't believe me so I just face forward and I see Peter out of the corner of my eye in the previously empty seat. He sits talking to a boy and a girl. The girl was ugly as hell. Is this Molly? Really? If so, I have no competition. Wait, competition. Where did that come from? I did kind of like him I guess.

The teacher steps into the room and the class goes quiet. She was scary. The class goes by quickly. I love math and science.

"We are going to start with a project. You have to get into the pre-assigned partners and write a biography about them that you will share at the end of the week. The partners are on the door. Feel free to look on the way out."

I quickly gather my materials and go to the door to see who my partner was. I scan the pairs to see the name I actually wished I would be paired with was partnered with me. Peter.

Disclaimer (s): 1) I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette. 2) The title is based off of a song from the tv series Victorious called Best Friend's Brother. I do not own that song.


	5. Peter's POV: School Day 1 Part 1

PETER POV

I get up and all I can think about is the girl who moved into the neighboring house yesterday. She is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. She is like an angel on the Earth. UGH! I've got it bad.

I get into the shower and take in the feel of the water as it cascades down. I quickly get dried off and pick out my clothes for the day, a black muscle top and black jeans. I put on dark grey sneakers to finish off the look and make my way downstairs. I grab a granola bar and run out the door to my bmw convertible and drive to school. It takes about 5 minutes to get there. I got my schedule in the mail so I know exactly where I need to be. I run inside and go towards my locker when I run into someone. It was the girl from next door. Now, I could be rude to her like I am to all the other girls, but I don't want to. I smile a warm smile and hold out my hand to help her up. All the other people in the room disappear and it's just me and her in the hallway.

"I'm Peter. Who are you angel?" Whoa. Did that just come out of me? I look her up and down. She looks damn sexy. She must like this because she blushes.

"I'm Odette." _Odette._ I love that name. It fits her perfectly. Delicate and tough at the same time. "and if I'm an angel then you're a god." Did she just call me a god. I smirk. I can't believe that just came out of her. If possible it makes her more sexy.

"Uh-Hemm!" Oh. I guess we weren't alone. Four is here. He is just her brother though so no competition. The school bell rings and I can't stop staring at Odette. Guess I'm not going to my locker.

"Um. Peter. I don't know where my first class is. Can you help me?" OF COURSE! Anything to spend time with her.

"Of course, angel." This time when I say it, it feels more natural. After all she does think of me as a god. She hands me her schedule.

Odette Eaton

Dauntless

1st Period – AP Calc – Ms. Matthews

2nd Period – British Literature – Mrs. Prior

3rd Period – Faction History and Customs – Ms. Reyes

4th Period – Music – Ms. Wu

5th Period – PE – Coach Amar

6th Period – Lunch

7th Period – Art – Ms. Wu

8th Period – AP Biology – Mrs. Johnson

9th Period – Psychology – Mr. Kang

Now this is funny. I laugh. I have the same schedule. I want to play with her a bit. "You have all of your classes with the hottest guy here." Of course I mean myself.

"Awesome! When can I meet him?" She said that without even thinking. Damn that hurt. Oh. I get it. I see what she did there. She's good.

"You already have." And with that I walk her to class. I have to restrain myself from wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we walk. We go into the class together and she instantly leaves to go over to Tris. The only good thing about this is that the only other empty seat is right next to hers. I sit down between Odette and Molly. Drew is seated in front of Molly. I've always known that Molly was in love with me but I don't like her that way. I treat her like I do all other girls, well except Odette. I try to listen in to Odette's conversation with Christina and Tris.

"Why are you walking in with Peter? Is there something going on between you two? I want all the details." Her friends are asking about us. I smirk.

"Seriously, Odette, didn't I warn you about him yesterday." What? Tris warned her about me. How dare she! This is a girl I actually like and she was warned?!

"Yes Tris. You did warn me about him. No Christina we are not together." Yet. "And he was walking me to class because I bumped into him this morning and didn't know where the class was. He was being a complete gentleman." HA! I can be nice if I want to. Molly starts snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh. What?"

"Were you listening? We were wondering when we were gonna introduce ourselves to the new girl." This is not good. By "introduce ourselves" she means warn Odette that we were not someone to be messed with by beating her up. I've got to stop this.

"I don't know if we should do that to this one guys. She knows where I live and her brother is huge." Drew seems to be convinced when I say her brother is huge but Molly looks skeptical.

"The thing about knowing where you live didn't stop you with Tris and you aren't afraid of anybody. What's really going on here?" Just then the teacher walks through the door. Saved by the second time today by school.

Class goes by quickly and right before dismissing us Ms. Matthews decides to give us an assignment.

"We are going to start with a project. You have to get into the pre-assigned partners and write a biography about them that you will share at the end of the week. The partners are on the door. Feel free to look on the way out."

Since I never got any materials out this class, I just stand up and walk to the door praying for a good partner. I got my wish. Odette.

I decide to wait for her to walk her to our next class. I lean up against the lockers and when I see her look at the door I feel pure joy as she smiles at the name next to hers, mine. I smile and wait for her to notice me. She does. She walks up to me.

"So, we're partners huh. Do you want to go to your place after school and work on the project?" YES! YES! Say something!

"Sure. Do you think you'll need a ride?" I want to get as much time with her as I can. Is that weird?

"I'd love one. Thank you." We walk to our next class, British Literature. Tris's mom teaches this class. It should be interesting. As we walk into class I get glares by all the guys in the class. Yeah, you can't have her you bastards. I will make her mine. I sit down next to Odette who is sitting by Tris and Christina, again.

"Ok class. Today we will start our semester in Shakespeare." There are so many groans that it's almost comical. But Odette just starts clapping. I guess she likes Shakespeare. "Our first assignment will be to act out a scene from a famous Shakespeare play. I will assign your parts based on a few practice readings we do in class today. Odette would you like to go first." Both Odette and Mrs. Prior smile. I guess she picked up on the fact that Odette would like this.

"Yes please Mrs. Prior. Do you have anything from A Midsummer Nights Dream?" Mrs. Prior has a huge grin on her face now.

"Why yes. Of course I do. How can you do Shakespeare and not have something from A Midsummer Nights Dream? Do I have any volunteers to read with Ms. Eaton."

"I guess I'll do it." I mean I might as well since I'm going to have to do it eventually. The thing is I'm actually a pretty good actor so this might be fun.

"Thank you Peter. Can you two please come up to the front of the class and read from these sheets of paper." I smile at Odette and she smiles back. We stand and go to the front of the class as Mrs. Prior picks up two sets of papers from a variety of stacks. We each get a set and look them over. We would be doing a bit from Act 2 Scene 1. I would be playing Demetrius and Odette, Helena. I start off and say my line. Once Odette starts I can tell she is REALLY good. I just hope I can keep up. We continue until I'm supposed to exit the scene and she says her last line. The class is silent. Mrs. Prior shakes her head and starts clapping. Soon the rest of the class joins in, clapping like mad. I guess we were good. I take a little bow and gesture to Odette. She curtsies.

I think we just found our Romeo and Juliet for the Balcony Scene." Whoa. Romeo and Juliet. Cool.

The rest of class flies by and parts have been announced. I wait for Odette again by the door. She walks up to me.

"What else don't I know about you?" I say that like I'm a stalker or something. I really need to think before I talk.

"I guess you're just gonna have to figure me out one step at a time. But how about you. I didn't know you could act?" I just smile at that. We walk off to Faction History and Customs. That class is boring to say the least. At least we just played ice-breakers all class so no homework. I learned that Odette's favorite color is green and she is in love with Old Hollywood.

I wait for her so I can walk her to Music class. We talk a bit on the way to class and once we get there she just stops in the middle of the door like she's in awe. I have to say the music room is incredible. There are instruments everywhere. And there are no tables or desks, just risers. She walks in and takes a seat in the middle of the risers. I sit next to her. Next thing you know Four walks in. That's weird, why does he have this class with us?

Tori walks in a minute later. We're actually supposed to call her Ms. Wu but she prefers for us to call her Tori. She introduces her student assistant for the year. Four.

She then asks Odette to come up to the front and sing the class a song of her choosing. Odette goes to the front, looks directly at me and smiles. She introduces the song that she is about to sing. It's called Love Story by Taylor Swift. She then starts to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights see the party the ballgowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll keep waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh Ohhhh_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a Scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waitng all theres left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Uh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say_

_YES._

_Oh Oh Ohhh_

_Oh Oh Ohhh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

She has the most beautiful voice. I can't help it. I get up and go down to her. I pull her to me and kiss her. She's shocked to say the least. But I don't give up that easily. I pull away.

"Will you go out with me?" She snaps back from her shock.

"YES!" She then proceeds to kiss me. My Odette.

The classroom erupts into applause. We go sit back down and I see that Four looks pissed. But you know what. I don't care.

Disclaimer(s): 1) I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette. 2) The title is based off of a song from the tv series Victorious called Best Friend's Brother. I do not own that song. 3) A midsummer Nights dream is a play by Shakespeare. I do not own that. 4) Love story is a brilliant song by Taylor Swift. I do not own that song either.


	6. Four POV: School Day 1 Part 1

FOUR POV

I wake up and pick out my clothes for the day, a tight black tee shirt and dark grey jeans with holes. I pick out my black work boots to go along with the outfit. I take a shower and style my hair. I put on my clothes and if I may say so, I look pretty darn good.

Before I go to school I decide to take a minute to look through my sheet music. I used to be a drummer in a punk rock band back in Connecticut and I love to sing and rap. This is a new city and a chance for a new identity. I never really liked the punk rock scene. I just joined because all my friends were in the band and they needed a drummer. I have a mountain of sheet music in one of the still unpacked boxes in my room. I take out one of the pieces and quietly sing to myself. The song is Dare you to Move by Switchfoot. I finish with the song and am pretty pleased at how I sound. I was called by Faction High about a month ago asking if I wanted to be a student assistant for one of the Music classes. Apparently they saw one of the many homemade music videos that I made and posted on YouTube. Of course I agreed. I think I will make an excellent student assistant.

I decide to go get breakfast. Marcus should still be in bed. He never gets up before noon if he can help it. I go downstairs and immediately hear the sound of someone in the kitchen. I know it's not Odette because I could hear the shower in her room as I passed. That can only mean one thing. Marcus. I can't sneak out the door and go to school because Odette needs me to drive her there. What am I going to do?

Before I can even come up with a plausible answer, Marcus notices me. He starts to yell about how I embarrassed him last night with the Prior by constantly looking at Beatrice. I guess I wasn't looking at her as subtly as I thought I was. He comes over to me and punches me in the stomach. I double over.

"Take off your shirt." I do as he says because I know that it is worse when I don't. He starts to take off his belt. "This is for your own good." He starts whipping me. I've gotten fairly used to the pain over the years but this still hurts. I don't know how long he's going at it when he stops. I didn't know why. Normally they go on for a lot longer. I looked up. Marcus was looking at the stairs. I look over and see Odette. She tries to run to the door but Marcus gets there first. "Where do you think you're going?" That was not smart of Odette to run. Marcus just got more mad when she did that.

"School. It's the first day." Great. Marcus will view that as talking back to him. Odettes in trouble now. I start to get up. It hurts like hell. Marcus punches her in the stomach. She crumples to the floor.

"Don't embarrass me today. This is for your own good." He only says that before he starts to whip one of us. I will not let him whip my baby sister! I run over to stand in front of Odette. I punch Marcus in the nose. He goes down. A couple things about Marcus. He can deal out pain, but cannot receive it. The other thing is he can only take on one of us at a time. He was never good at multitasking. I grab my shirt and run to the car with Odette.

We start off to school. I need to know how badly she is hurt. "Hey Odette. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you too much did he."

"No. I'm fine. It's nothing that I haven't gotten before or worse. Thanks though." The rest of the car ride was silent.

We park next to a Black Ford Escape. I swear I saw that exact same car in the Priors driveway. We walk into school and find the office. There is a nice looking guy at the counter. He looks about my age and his name tag says his name is Matt. We get our class schedules from him and I sigh. I know that I won't be able to be in the same classes as Odette because we're in different grades. I just feel this need to protect her all the time. I look down at my schedule and see we only have 45 minute classes. Not bad.

Tobias Eaton

Dauntless

1st Period – PE – Coach Amar

2nd Period – Faction History and Customs – Ms. Reyes

3rd Period – AP Statistics – Ms. Matthews

4th Period – Music (Student Assistant) – Ms. Wu

5th Period – AP Chemistry – Mrs. Johnson

6th Period – Lunch

7th Period – Art – Ms. Wu

8th Period – American Literature – Mrs. Prior

9th Period – Psychology – Mr. Kang

Odette starts to walk out the door. I follow her to try to figure out where my locker is. My locker is number 1046. We turn a corner and Odette runs into Peter. She falls to the floor. Peter smiles and holds out his hand to help her up. "I'm Peter. Who are you angel?" Ok. Did he just FLIRT with my baby sister in front of me? He either has a death wish or doesn't care that I'm here. He looks her up and down and she blushes. I am not ok with this. Not one bit.

"I'm Odette and if I'm an angel then you're a god." What the hell is going on here? My baby sister does not flirt with guys she just meets! This is nuts! I have to stop this.

"Uh-Hemm!" They look up at me as though they are just noticing me for the first time. Odette looks beet red by now and she should. She is making a fool out of herself.

Right as I'm about to scold Odette on flirting with a complete STRANGER, the school bell rings. I have to get out of here. I need class to calm me down. I walk towards the gym which isn't that far away and go to the boys locker rooms to get changed. After I'm out and in the gym, Coach Amar tells us to run 5 laps. I finish quickly. He then proceeds to make us do push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, etc. Once class is over I have successfully gotten my stress out. I head back to the boys locker room to shower and change then head right to Faction History and Customs. The class passes quickly as all we do is ice-breakers. I'm relieved. No homework. I head to the next class of the day and Ms. Matthews walks in. She is scary. We get a project that we have to do. We have to write a biography about our assigned partner and present it to the class at the end of the week. My partners name is Zeke Pedrad. He looks cool. I think I'll enjoy working with him. The next class of the day is the one where I'm supposed to be a student assistant. I wonder what this will entail. I walk to the music room to find that the vast majority of the class is already there. I see Beatrice sitting near the middle of the classroom next to Odette and another girl with chin length black hair. It's who is sitting next to Odette that makes anger and rage build up inside of me. Peter.

A minute later Tori (she want us to call her that) comes in and introduces me. Tori then asks Odette to come up to the front of the class and sing a song. Apparently it's some music class tradition to make the new kid sing in front of their peers by themselves so they get used to being comfortable quickly. Odette walks up to the front of the class and looks at Peter and smiles. I don't like where she is going with this. I know my baby sister. She likes this guy, I can tell. I don't think I like him for her is all. Nobody deserves someone as great as my baby sister.

Odette introduces the song (called Love Story by Taylor Swift). I didn't think she even liked this song. I wonder where she's going with this. She starts to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights see the party the ballgowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll keep waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh Ohhhh_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a Scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waitng all theres left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Uh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say_

_YES._

_Oh Oh Ohhh_

_Oh Oh Ohhh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

Once she stops singing Peter gets up and starts walking towards her as if in a daze. I don't like where this is going at all. He goes to her and pulls her close. He kisses her. HELL NO! NOT MY BABY SISTER! He pulls away.

"Will you go out with me?" Say no. Say no. Say no. Please Odette. Say no.

"YES!" Odette kisses Peter in front of everyone. I want to throw myself in between them and punch him. But I can't. I could get in trouble and it would get back to Marcus.

Everyone starts clapping, even Tori. They go to sit back down and I give Peter look that could kill. "Well that's a show everyone!" Thanks Tori. Thanks for the support. "Now that our new student, Odette is it, has sung we will give our student assistant a chance to perform for you." I look at Tris. She brings me back to Earth and calms me down. I decide to sing to her. I introduce the song. It's What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction. I think it describes Tris pretty well.

_Your insecure don't know what for_

_Your turning heads when you walk through the door._

_Don't need makeup to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful._

_That's what makes you beautiful._

_So c-come on you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why your being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful._

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful._

I look right at Beatrice and smile. She gets a cute little blush and smiles as the rest of the class claps.

The rest of the class time goes by quickly. The first project Tori gives the class was to think of topics for a song that they will be writing and presenting during the coming quarter.

I run out to the hallway when class was over and stop Odette and Peter as they try to escape me. "What the hell was that?"

"We kissed. It's what two people do when they like each other. Right Peter. What I should be asking you is what the hell was that song for? Why were you singing a song to my new best friend?" Damn. I guess I'm an open book now.

"It's nothing. Just a song." I lied to my baby sister. I can tell she doesn't believe me either.

"Ok then. Lets go Peter. PE awaits." Oh shit. We're still in school. I run off to my next class. When I look at the teacher though, something in me clicks. I know her from a picture on my dresser. It's my favorite picture of me and Odette. We were young, back when our family was whole and happy. Mom was holding Odette and Marcus was holding me. Could this woman be…

"Mom?" She turns her head and tears stream down her face.

"Tobias."

Disclaimer(s): 1) I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette. 2) The title comes from a song from the tv series Victorious called Best Friend's Brother. I don't own that. 3) The song Love Story is by Taylor Swift. I do not own that. 4) The song What Makes you Beautiful is by One Direction. I don't own that either.


	7. Tris POV: School Day 1 Part 1

TRIS POV

I wake up with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but dream about Four and those deep navy blue eyes. I pick out my outfit for the day, a pair of tight black skinny jeans and flowy black sleeveless top. I pull out some dark grey mid-calf high boots with buckles on the side. I go to my bathroom and take a shower and then applied a small amount of black eyeliner, mascara, and light pink lipstick. I leave my hair down so it covers my back. I head downstairs and grab an apple and run out the door into my Black Ford Escape. I drive to school which is about 5 minutes away.

When I pull up I get rushed by Christina. We say hi to each other and go into school. Our lockers are right next to each other so we stop by them before we head out to our first period, AP Calc. Christina and I have all the same classes this year. For that I am very grateful.

We get to the classroom and find that we are early so we sit in the back of the class and just talk. We talk about pointless things. We talk about clothes and makeup. Lastly we talk about Odette and how I already told her about Christina. She seems flattered. The school bell goes off and Odette comes in the room with none other than Peter. I find this confusing because I warned her about him yesterday. She comes over and sits in the empty seat next to me. Peter takes the empty seat next to her.

Christina speaks up first. "Why are you walking in with Peter? Is there something going on between you two? I want all the details." She just laughs. I find this frustraiting.

"Seriously, Odette, didn't I warn you about him yesterday." She frowns.

"Yes Tris. You did warn me about him. No Christina we are not together. And he was walking me to class because I bumped into him this morning and didn't know where class was." She faces forward and I know that there is something more going on. Christina and I look at each other in an all knowing way. Ms. Matthews steps into the classroom and the room goes quiet. The class passes really quickly.

At the end of the class Ms. Matthews announces that we will have a project. "We are going to start with a project. You have to get into the pre-assigned partners and write a biography about them that you will share at the end of the week. The partners are on the door. Feel free to look on the way out." I gather up my belongings and I walk up to the door. I was paired with Christina. YAY! I looked down a couple more pairings just out of natural curiosity and see something that made me worried. Odette was paired with Peter. I looked out into the hall and Odette was talking with Peter. Peter was leaned up against the lockers. Oh no. This isn't going to end well.

Christina comes up to me and squeals because we are partners. We start walking towards British Literature. I can't wait to see my mom. We get to class and unfortunately all the seats in the back are already taken. So we have to sit in the middle of the room. Odette and Peter walk in a minute later and sit next to us. Mom starts the class.

"Ok class. Today we'll start our semester in Shakespeare." Mom was telling Odette about this last night. I groan as does most of the class. Odette claps her hands. "Our first assignment will b to act out a scene from a famous Shakespeare play. I will assign parts based on a few practice readings we do in class today. Odette would you like to go first." Mom and Odette smile. I take that as a yes.

"Yes please Mrs. Prior. Do you have anything from A Midsummer Nights Dream?" Oh she doesn't know my mom apparently. It's her favorite play. My mom grins a mile wide.

"Why yes. Of course I do. How can you do Shakespeare and not have something from A Midsummer Nights Dream? Do I have any volunteers to read with Ms. Eaton." I don't want to go first. I will have to go eventually but not first.

"I guess I'll do it." Peter. Of course.

"Thank you Peter. Can you two please come up to the front of the class and read from these sheets of paper." Odette and Peter get up. They walk to the front of the class as my mom picks up two sets of paper from one of a bunch of stacks and brings the sets over to them. Once they get the papers they look them over. Peter starts off with his line first and then Odette responds. This goes on for a while until Peter takes his exit and Odette says her last line. They were really, REALLY good. I feel sorry for the people who have to follow them. Mom shakes her head and starts to clap enthusiastically. Everyone starts to join in. They deserve it. They were fantastic.

"I think we just found our Romeo and Juliet for the Balcony scene." Wow. That's not good. That's a really romantic scene and they will have to practice for a while. They might fall for each other. I anticipate something bad will happen. "Who's next?" Nobody volunteers. Nobody wants to follow Odette and Peter. "Tris? What about you?" She knows I can't refuse her.

"Yes ma'am." I wonder who will be reading with me.

"Who wants to read with Tris?" Christina raises her hand. Thank god!

"I will!" We walk up to the front of the class and mom hands us sets of paper to read. I look over the papers and see that we will be doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet. I will be Juliet and Christina will be the Nurse. We go back and forth saying lines and when we are done mom says that we would be perfect for the Merchant of Venice Act 1 Scene 2 between Portia and Nerissa.

The rest of class goes by quickly and soon the bell rings signaling the end of class. I see Odette walking up to Peter who is waiting by the door. "What else don't I know about you?" Can you say stalker much?

"I guess you're just gonna have to figure me out one step at a time." Ewwww… Odette is FLIRTING with Peter! I have to get out of here. I quickly walk out of class towards Faction History and Culture and Christina catches up to me. I explain what I just overheard and she just awwws. We walk into class and take our seats. Odette sits down next to Peter and class begins. We just do icebreakers this class so no homework. Yay! Peter waits for Odette AGAIN. They walk together toward Music. I walk past them and hurry to music. I sit near the middle with Christina and watch as Odette just stands in the doorway in awe. I have to admit this classroom is amazing. She comes over and sits by me. Peter sits next to her. To my surprise Four walks in the room. He looks at me and smiles. Then he looks at Odette and Peter and I can see the anger in his eyes. He must be one of those protective brothers.

Tori comes in and introduces Four as the student assistant for the class. She then asks for Odette to come to the front and sing a song for the class. It's a tradition for the new students to sing in front of the class. It's supposed to break down any barriers that they may have and let them get used to being open in front of people. I had to do it last year as a freshman.

Odette goes up to the front of the class and smiles at Peter. She then introduces her song as Love Story by Taylor Swift. She starts to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights see the party the ballgowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll keep waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh Ohhhh_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a Scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waitng all theres left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Uh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say_

_YES._

_Oh Oh Ohhh_

_Oh Oh Ohhh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

She has a beautiful voice. It's almost hypnotizing. I guess for Peter it is because he stands up and walks to her like he's in a daze. He pulls her to him and kisses her full on the mouth. She looks like she is in shock. I look over at Four and he is beyond pissed. I look back at Peter and Odette who have broken apart by now. "Will you go out with me?" Odette please say no to Peter. Please, please, PLEASE. I don't want you getting hurt.

"YES!" Odette kisses Peter and the room breaks out into applause. The only people who aren't clapping are Four and I.

"Well that's a show everyone." As long as I've known Tori she's been a romantic at heart. No wonder she loves this. "Now that our new student, Odette is it, has sung we will give our student assistant a chance to perform for you." This could be cool. I wonder what type of talent he has that made him qualified for a student assistant position. I look at Four he still looks furious, until he looks at me that is. That makes him seem to calm down a bit. He introduces the song. It's called What Makes you Beautiful by One Direction. I kind of know this song. It's a fairly good song. He starts to sing.

_Your insecure don't know what for_

_Your turning heads when you walk through the door._

_Don't need makeup to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful._

_That's what makes you beautiful._

_So c-come on you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why your being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful._

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful._

He has an amazingly beautiful voice. It's a voice that you could get lost in. He looks right at me and smiles. That's when I realize that he's been singing the whole song to me. Just me. I blush and smile. I'm falling hard for my best friend's brother.

Disclaimer(s): 1) I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette. 2) The title is based off of a song from the tv show Victorious called Best Friend's Brother. I do not own that song. 3) A Midsummer Nights Dream and Merchant of Venice are plays by Shakespeare. I do not own those plays. 4) Love Story is a song by Taylor Swift. I do not own that song. 5) What Makes you Beautiful is a song by One Direction. I do not own that song either.


	8. Odette POV: School Day 1 Part 2

ODETTE POV

I walk over to Peter who is leaning against the lockers. He smiles at me. "So, we're partners huh. Do you want to go to your place after school and work on the project?" He looks wide eyed. Did I say something wrong?

"Sure, do you think you'll need a ride?" I just want to spend as much time with him as possible so of course I want a ride home.

"I'd love one. Thank you." We make our way to British Literature. I get scared looks from half the girls in the hallway and glares from the others. I guess he is desirable. I can see that. As we get to the classroom I take a seat next to Tris and Christina. Peter sits next to me.

"Ok class. Today we start our semester in Shakespeare." I clap happily but the rest of the class groans. Seriously? Shakespeare is one of the classic masters of the written word. How can you not be excited to have a whole semester dedicated to his works. "Our first assignment will be to act out a scene from a famous Shakespeare play. Odette would you like to go first?" Um. Hell yeah!

"Yes please Mrs. Prior. Do you have anything from A Midsummer Nights Dream?" She grins a mile wide.

"Why yes. Of course I do. How can you do Shakespeare and not have something from A Midsummer Nights Dream? Do I have any volunteers to read with Ms. Eaton." Nobody else likes Shakespeare or probably gets what the hell he is talking about so I don't expect anybody to answer.

"I guess I'll do it." Peter. Aww… He's so sweet.

"Thank you Peter. Can you two please come up to the front of the class and read from these sheets of paper." Peter smiles at me and I can't help but smile back at him. We walk to the front of the class and Mrs. Prior brings us our scripts. I take a chance to look over the script. I will be playing Helena and Peter will be playing Demetrius. He goes first and I respond. He speaks with such feeling in his words. It's like he truly understands Shakespeare. Peter says his last line and exits, then I say my last line. The class is silent. Were we really that bad? Mrs. Prior shakes her head and starts clapping. The rest of the class soon joins in, clapping like crazy. That's better. Peter takes a little bow and gestures to me. I curtsy.

"I think we just found our Romeo and Juliet for the Balcony scene." OMG! The balcony scene. Peter and I doing the balcony scene. I think I might just faint.

The rest of the class goes by quickly and partners are matched up. Peter waits for me by the door. I walk up to him.

"What else don't I know about you?" Really? Does he really think I'm going to open up to him that easily?

"I guess you're gonna have to figure me out one step at a time. But how about you? I didn't know you could act?" He just smiles and we walk towards our next class, Faction History and Customs. We only played ice-breakers in that class. I learned that Peter's favorite color is yellow and he plays kicker for the football team.

Once class is over he waits for me so he can walk me to music class. He's so sweet. When we get to the class I stop in the doorway. This classroom is fantastic! It has so many musical instruments in the room. There was a microphone in the front of the class too. I walk over and sit in the middle of the class next to Tris and Christina. Peter sits next to me, AGAIN! I love it.

Next thing I know Tobias walks in. Why is he here? He looks at Tris and smiles. Then he looks at me and Peter and scowls. He's not happy. Tori walks in and introduces "Four" as the student assistant for the class. So that's what he's doing here. Tori then asks me to sing a song for the class. I know exactly which one I want to sing. I'm going to sing to Peter and Tobias isn't going to like it, but he'll have to deal.

I walk to the front of the class and smile at Peter. I hope he'll figure out this song is for him. I introduce the song as Love Story by Taylor Swift and begin to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_I see the lights see the party the ballgowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll keep waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh Ohhhh_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a Scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waitng all theres left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say yes_

_Uh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story_

_Baby just say_

_YES._

_Oh Oh Ohhh_

_Oh Oh Ohhh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

I feel good with that performance. I don't know what came over Peter. He looked like he was in a daze but he slowly got up from his seat and walked over to me. He pulled me close to him and kissed me with a passion that I have never felt before. It was fantastic. I was just about to kiss him back when he pulled away, his face just inches from mine.

"Will you go out with me?" YES! YES! SAY SOMETHING!

"YES!" I return his kiss with the same amount of passion, if not more. The class starts clapping wildly for us and we return to our seats hand in hand. I notice that Tobias is glaring daggers at Peter and I'm a bit afraid for Peter. Tobias is very protective of me.

"Well that's a show everyone." Tori quickly gains back the attention of her students. "Now that our new student, Odette is it, has sung we will give our student assistant a chance to perform for you." Tobias turns to face Tris. He is instantly calmed down. He introduces his song as What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Hmm… I didn't know he even knew that song. He starts to sing.

_Your insecure don't know what for_

_Your turning heads when you walk through the door._

_Don't need makeup to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful._

_That's what makes you beautiful._

_So c-come on you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why your being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful._

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know. You don't know your beautiful_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful._

He has always been a good singer. Apparently the class loves it because they all start applauding. Tobias looks back at Tris and grins a toothy grin. Tris smiles and blushes. What the hell is going on here? She is supposed to be my best friend. Not flirt with the enemy.

At the end of class Tori announces that our first project will be to come up with a topic for a song that we will write and perform during the coming quarter.

Peter and I walk out the door when class is over and are immediately stopped by Tobias. "What the hell was that?"

"We kissed. It's what two people do when they like each other. Right Peter. What I should be asking you is what the hell was that song for? Why were you singing a song to my new best friend?"

"It's nothing. Just a song." I know he's lying. But I don't have time to deal with this.

"Ok then. Lets go Peter. PE awaits." We hurry off to the gym and Peter kisses me gently as we split into the separate locker rooms. I change quickly into a lime green sports bra, black ribbed tank, and dark grey bootie shorts. I walk out of the locker room to see Peter waiting for me again. I run to him and jump into his arms. He catches me and kisses me tenderly. He puts me back down and grabs my hand. We walk into the gym together and get glares from everyone. I can tell that they are all jealous of my having Peter but they can just suck it because he is mine now.

Coach Amar comes bursts into the gym and introduces himself. He then proceeds to make us do 20 push-ups. Before we can even finish five of them, he stops everyone.

"Seriously! Is Peter the only one in this room who can do a proper push up?" He then asks Peter to demonstrate to which he happily agrees. "See if you do the proper technique then you can even do your push-ups with a bit of weight on your back. NEW GIRL!" I look around and then point to myself for clarification. "Yes you. Lie down on Peter's back." Well that will be awkward. But I don't want to get in trouble so here goes nothing. I lie down on Peter with my face to the ceiling. Peter does 3 more perfect push-ups before Coach Amar stops him. Peter collapses on the floor and therefore I go with him. He turns over and I turn to face him.

"A little warning would have been nice." I can't help but giggle. He smirks. He's just too cute and we're so close. If Coach Amar weren't right next to us, I would be all over Peter right now. Coach Amar turns to face our other classmates and Peter gives me a quick peck on the cheek before asking if he can get up now. I let him up and Coach tells us to go run 5 laps. I ask Peter if he wants to race and he says it wouldn't be fair to me. I think he's sorely mistaken. I convince him to race me and we begin our 5 laps. I finish about a minute before he did. He just looks at me amazed. I shrug and say that it was nothing. Coach Amar dismisses us to get changed before lunch. I walk to the girls locker room with Tris and Christina. Christina can't stop gushing about how cute of a couple Peter and I make. I just thank her and shower and change quickly back into my leggings and shirtdress. Christina tells me to sit with them at lunch and I say I will if I can bring Peter. She agrees.

We walk out of the locker rooms together and I see Peter there waiting for me. We walk to lunch and I tell him that Christina wants us to sit with them at lunch. He smiles and nods and tells me that he would do anything for me. I just giggle and blush. Seriously, no guy has ever made me feel this way before. I've just known him for a day but I'm falling hard for my next door neighbor.

Disclaimer(s): 1) I do not own the Divergent characters. I only own Odette. 2) The title is based off of a song from the tv series Victorious called Best Friend's Brother. I don't own that. 3) A Midsummer Nights Dream is a play by Shakespeare. I don't own that. 4) Love story is a song by Tayor Swift. I don't own that song. 5) What Makes you Beautiful is a song by One Direction. I don't own that song either.


	9. The fight and scars

Ok. So I've been getting some reviews lately about this story. Some people want me to change up the way I'm formatting the story (I wasn't thrilled with the way I was formatting it either. Too boring) so I'm just going to shift POVs back to back instead of having the different POVs of the same events.

Also to my two readers who offered suggestions for the story... Thank you! It made my day. Seriously. I use your suggestions in this chapter (at least part of them). I will probably use a spin on the rest of the ideas for the next chapter or two.

And last but certainly not least, I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. I've had lots of shit going on. Vacations, my birthday, BFFs graduating from college. It's been a lot. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette.

* * *

PETER POV

Odette and I walk into the lunch room and take our seats next to Christina, Tris and their friends. I don't get along with these people so I normally don't take the time to memorize their names. I guess if I'm going to be with Odette now, I have to try and get along with her new friends.

I try to stay quiet most of lunch and focus on Odette. She really is perfect. I wrap my arm around her petite frame and she lays her head on my shoulder. I've only really known her for less than a day and I'm already head over heels for this girl. I sure hope she feels the same way about me.

ODETTE POV

I'm really surprised that Peter agreed to sit with Tris, Christina and their friends Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke. I mean he has friends of his own and he didn't even put up a fight for us to sit with them. I'm shocked. He must really like me. I sure hope so.

I talk with my new friends about a party that Uriah and Zeke are throwing on Friday. It seems like it's going to be fun and all of Dauntless is invited.

The rest of lunch passes quickly and soon it's time to go to Art. I take Peter's hand and we walk through the hallway together. Right before we get to the art room we are stopped by Molly. She looks at our hands and then at Peter with what can only be described as disgust.

"You choose this little skank over me? But Peter, I'm way better than she is." Ok. No one calls me a skank and gets away with it. I am so not a skank.

"Why would he ever go for a piece of shit like you? He's a god among men and he'd be lowering his social status to date you." Ahhh… That felt better. Apparently she didn't think so because before anyone could possibly tell what was going to happen, Molly had me hovering up against the lockers by my neck. I winced in pain as the wounds on my back opened and were now bleeding a little. I started flailing and trying to hit Molly but her arms were longer than mine so I couldn't reach her. I was quickly loosing air and energy. I sent out a kick to her shins and she dropped me causing me to fall to my knees and my head to hit the wall with a thud. Just as the world was going black, I thought I saw someone send a punch right at Molly's jaw. I pass out with a smile on my face.

PETER POV

How dare she! How dare she beat up my Odette! She will pay. With all the strength I can muster I send a punch to Molly's jaw and the light goes from her eyes. Now I need to save Odette. I pick her up bridal style and run her to the nurse's office yelling for people to get out of my way on the way there.

Once I get there I place her down on one of the cot style beds that the nurse has. Unfortunately the nurse was with another student at the time so she couldn't see how dire Odette's situation was. I mean, my girlfriend was passed out for gods sakes. And apparently she was bleeding to because there was blood all over my shirt. I don't know what to do and I'm scared. I decide that it's in Odette's best interest if I help her. Who knows how long the nurse will be and I know basic first aid.

I look over Odette's body and at first glance I don't see where the bleeding is coming from. That must mean that it's not coming from somewhere easily visible. My first thought is that it must be coming from under her dress and probably her back since I can't see any discoloring on the front of her dress. If she were awake, I don't think she'd like what I'm about to do but I rationalize it by saying that I need to stop the bleeding. I slowly start to unbutton her shirtdress all the while breathing heavily. I haven't done this before and it's kind of turning me on (not that I would act on it while she's unconscious). I try not to pay attention to her lacy black bra. Man is it hard. She looks so beautiful. I take her arms out of the dress and flip her over. What I see next horrifies me. There are lashes all over her back. Some old, some new. All of them are deep. The new ones look like they have been reopened. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. What on earth has she been through? I cover up her lower half of her body with the blanket that was on the foot of the bed and get to work cleaning the wounds. I start with cold water and a washcloth. I gently wipe the openings clean and this seems to wake her a little. She feels for the pillow and snuggles into it for a second before realizing something cold and wet was touching her back. She flips herself over and winces in pain. She then realizes what she's wearing and she looks furious.

"I can explain if you'll let me."

"This should be good. Tell me why I am undressed with you now knowing about my deep dark secret."

"You remember your fight with Molly?" She nods. "After you went unconscious I knocked out Molly and took you here to the nurses room which is where I realized you were bleeding and the nurse was busy so I decided to help you. I couldn't see where the bleeding was coming from so I assumed that it was under your dress and I was right. As for your secret, that's still partially a secret. I just know that you haven't been treated like the angel you are. I don't know who does this to you." She smiles a small smile.

"Well, I guess you deserve to know the truth since you've seen the scars now." She takes a deep breath. "My dad has beaten both my brother and I since my mom divorced him when we were little. Normally my brother will take the most of the beatings but one day he up and went for a week and that's where most of those scars came from. He was worse that week than I have ever seen him before. I have never forgiven my brother." Oh, so that's where the animosity towards her brother comes from.

By now the wounds have stopped bleeding and all that's left to do is wrap her up in bandages. She then asks for my help putting her shirtdress back on because it hurts too much to do it herself. So I gently put the dress on one arm at a time and button the front of her dress. She looks stunning. I walk her back to the art room where class is just about to end and we tell Tori that we were in the nurse's room. She excuses our absence for the day and the bell rings signaling the end of that class.


	10. End of the school day

Hey y'all!

I am continuing this for the one reviewer that reviewed my story over the past month. To whomever you are, thank you. You inspired me to continue this story. And I apologize in advance because this may not be some of my very best writing.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette.

* * *

ODETTES POV

Peter takes my hand and we walk toward the AP Biology classroom. He pulls me aside right before we get to the classroom and kisses me. He takes his time, wrapping his arms tightly and possessively around my waist. I can't say that I mind this. He licks my bottom lip and I allow for entrance. We fight for dominance but I eventually let him win. He roams my mouth leaving no crevice undiscovered.

The bell rings. "If you don't mind, will you two stop that and go to class." It's weird. The voice that said that is a voice that I only hear in my dreams.

Peter pulls away and sighs. Damn. I was really enjoying that. He leans towards me until his lips tickle my ear when he talks. "We'll finish this later." I can't help it, I giggle.

When I turn towards the classroom, I am frozen in place. Standing there is someone who I can only remember from the picture in Tobias's room. It's one of his favorite pictures and one of his most prized possessions.

I reach out and grab Peter's hand. I know he can tell that something's wrong. "Mom?"

She looks different somehow. Almost younger, almost more at peace. "Odette? I knew your brother was here. I saw him earlier, but it didn't cross my mind that you'd be here too. Oh look at how you've grown."

She reaches her arms out, welcoming me in for a hug. I curl into Peters protective frame. I will not hug the woman that gave us up when we were little to a monster like Marcus.

Peter and I walk into the AP Biology classroom and take seats next to each other at a lab bench. My mother walks into the room and starts writing on the board. _Ms. Johnson_. "Hello Everyone. My name is Ms. Johnson. I will be your AP Biology teacher for the year." Well, crap. AP Biology was going to be one of my favorite classes too.

The first class in AP Biology was fairly fun. We learned what chemistry we will need in order to learn biology. Lucky for the majority of us who had not taken chemistry yet, the stuff we learned was fairly easy to grasp. And our homework for the year will be taken from a science coloring workbook. So basically we follow the directions as to the activity that we have to do and then we get to color a picture based on our topic from the day. It's genius!

After class my mother tries to come up to me to talk to me but I run out of the room. I just can't handle her right now. Peter runs out right after me and we make our way to psychology class. I have no idea what to expect with this class because I've never had a psychology class before.

We go into the classroom right as the bell rings and take our seats next to each other. Mr. Kang starts out by explaining that knowing when someone lies is a very important part to passing his class. So for the first day of class we played two truths and a lie. Of course Christina got all of the answers right. Her dads a lawyer so he has to know when someone is lying. He must have taught her the telltale signs.

After psychology was over Peter seemed very happy for some reason. "What makes you so smiley, mister." He closes the two steps between us and kisses me. It's quick but it's nice.

"You get to come home with me now. We get to work on our projects and maybe after that we can finish where we left off earlier when we were so rudely interrupted." I giggle. He has this effect on me. I turn to mush whenever he's near.

"Well let's go then Romeo." I smile so wide I think my face might break. He leads me out to his car and I stare at this wonderful masterpiece. He owns my dream car. A cherry red porche boxter.

He opens my door for me and I give him a quick kiss as I get into the car. Damn, I love kissing him. He's so good at it too. Peter gets into the car and reaches for my hand. I give it to him and he squeezes my hand. We don't let go at all on the ride home.

When we get to his house he hops out of the car and opens my door for me. He is such a perfect gentleman. He leads me into his house and we go into the kitchen where his mother is preparing dinner. Looks like some sort of pot roast.

"Mom, this is my absolutely amazing and stunning girlfriend Odette." Peter wraps his arm around my waist. His mom looks shocked.

"Peter, you haven't dated anyone in a long time." She then comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Odette, nice to meet you. Thank you for finally getting Peter to have a girlfriend."

"It's no problem Mrs. Hayes. Your son is so wonderful that it would have been impossible for me to say no when he asked me to go out with him." She laughs and Peter blushes.

"Peter, I like Odette. I approve. Now I don't believe that abstinence works on kids these days so I will say this one time. Use protection." Now it is my turn to turn red as a tomato. I didn't know that Peter's mom would be that open about her son having sex with his girlfriend. I don't even know if I'm ready for that yet.

"Well, mom. We have some projects to work on so we are going to go upstairs to my room now." Mrs. Hayes nods and continues preparing dinner.

We go up to his room and I fling my bag down at the entrance and immediately get out my script for the balcony scene. I think this is what we should work on first. We could have some fun with this.


	11. At Peter's House

Hey y'all!

Here's another chapter! I'm so happy right now. Summer classes are over for me so I will probably be getting to update more frequently.

Please review. I'd like to hear your opinion on my story.

Peace and Love!

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own Odette.

* * *

PETERS POV

We got done with our homework fairly quickly. Both of us have good memories so memorizing the script wasn't that hard. When we started writing our papers about each other for math, we learned a lot about each other. Odette is seriously amazing! I already knew that she could sing, act, and she is gorgeous beyond compare, but she can cook and bake too! Apparently she makes a killer strawberry crème cake.

We decided to watch a movie after we got bored of doing homework. I let her pick out the movie. She picked out Sweet Home Alabama. Oh well, not one of my favorites but still a decent movie. I put the dvd into the player and hit the play button on the remote. I go over to my bed where Odette is currently sitting. I lie down on one side of the bed and pull Odette into me. I'm normally not the type of guy to cuddle with a girl but with Odette it just feels right.

We are halfway through the movie when I hear a light snore coming from on top of my chest. I look down and see that Odette is sleeping soundly. Is it weird that I want this to last forever? She looks so comfortable and knowing that I make her this comfortable is a good feeling.

I look at the clock and see that it is almost 7:30PM. My mom walks into my room and smiles when she sees Odette sleeping. She tells me that dinners ready and that if Odette wants to stay over it is fine with her. I would love if Odette would stay over for two reasons. One, because if she stays over then she won't have to be beaten again by her father. Two, because I just want to see her every moment of everyday.

I shift a little because both my feet are starting to fall asleep and Odette groans. She opens her beautiful deep blue eyes and stares right up at me. "Hey there sleepy head." She giggles and pecks me on the lips. "Dinners ready if you want to stay for that. And my mom said that you could stay for the night which I think is a good idea because of… you know…" I whisper this next part "your back…"

She seems to think it over for a minute and slowly nods. "Ok, but only if I can go back to my house really quickly and get some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow." She gets up and looks out the window. When she turns back she has a big grin on her face. "Did you know that your room is right across from mine? You could watch over me while I'm getting my clothes if you wanted to. You know… just to make sure that I'm safe. And Marcus's car isn't there so he's not home."

This convinces me. "Ok. But hurry." She runs out of the room and I watch her room for her to come up. I sure hope she's quick.

ODETTES POV

I run out of Peter's house and into mine. I'm so glad that Marcus isn't home. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.

I saw my brother's car outside so he should be home. I call to him. "TOBIAS!" There is no answer. I run up the stairs. "FOUR!" Still no answer. Hmmm… I wonder where he is.

Oh, well. I go into my room and go to the window. I see Peter across the way. He visibly relaxes when he sees me. I blow him a kiss and he catches it. He's so cute!

I decide that I will bring my deep purple plaid pajama pants and black ribbed tank to Peters for the night. I shove them in a duffle bag along with a sports bra to wear under the tank. Now for clothes for tomorrow. I decide on black skinny jeans and a dark grey v-neck tee shirt with olive green sneakers and accessories. Once all of that is in the duffle I run down the stairs and out the door. I turn towards the Prior house and to my shock and horror I see my brother stepping out of the front door talking to Tris. No, no, NO! This can't happen. He can't steal my best friend here!

I wait for Four to come over to our house and once he sees me he looks relieved. "Where were you after school today?" Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell him that I was getting a ride home with Peter.

"I went to Peter's to work on a couple projects. In fact that's where I'm going now, see ya bro."

I turn and almost make it away before Four says something. "What's the duffle for?" Oh, this should be good. I can tell he doesn't approve of Peter and I so here goes nothing.

"I was invited by Peter's mom to stay the night. I accepted." Now Four is mad. I'm scared for Peter.

"If he does anything remotely inappropriate, I'll kill him." With that I run back to Peter's house, go straight up to his room, and lie in his arms.

FOURS POV

I had just gotten back from hanging out with Tris when Odette dropped a bomb on me. She's staying over at her new boyfriend's house. For god's sake she's only 16.

I went up to my room and locked the door. I went over to my drum set and started playing some random beat. Playing the drums helps me calm down when something makes me mad.

After I calmed down a little, I went to lie down on my bed. I couldn't help but think about Tris. I had a great time with her this afternoon. It all started when I went over there to see if Odette was over there. She wasn't. Tris asked if I wanted to stay for a bit and that turned into me staying and talking to her for 4 and a half hours. She knows so much about me now. She knows that I used to play the drums for a punk rock band. She knows that I'm scared of heights and enclosed spaces. She even got me to tell her my real name. But I told her to only call me Tobias when we were alone. I kind of like it when she says my name. It sounds good coming from her.

I had dinner with the Priors so I decide to go to sleep now. I need all the rest I can get. I get changed into sweatpants and an old tee shirt and get under the covers of my bed. I go to sleep think of Tris. I'm think I'm falling for my sister's best friend.


End file.
